El primer encuentro
by Starkuss
Summary: ¿Nunca se os ocurrió pensar que pasaba por la mente de Jason Todd cuando encontró al cruzado encapuchado ante él por primera vez? One-Shot (Versión Old School, nada de New 52)


Lo recuerdo bien.

Ese día me había peleado con mi compañero en cuanto a las supervivencias en los suburbios, hasta un punto de que lo había dejado inconsciente.

Huí de allí antes de que el despertara y me disparara con la 9mm que siempre ocultaba en su chaqueta, cuando encontré ante mí a nada más y nada menos que… ¡El batmovile!

No me lo podía creer, lo veía desconcertado y lo contemplé por aproximadamente unos cinco minutos que para mí fueron horas. Nunca creí que Batman fuese real, entre nosotros el era una leyenda urbana y los pocos que lo habían encontrado que yo conocía al menos, podría asegurarte que estaban locos y no eran de fiar, pensaba que la señal del murciélago que nacía de la fría oscuridad de la noche era para intimidar… pero esto ya estaba fuera de mi liga.

-No hay nada que perder –Me dije a mi mismo, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa entre mis labios

En mi mano solo tenía una cosa de esas con las que quitas las llantas de los autos, nunca aprendí bien los términos ya que siempre estaba en acción y quien me enseñó a usarla fue atrapado por los polis y bueno… azotado a muerte, podríamos decir.

Así que manos a la obra, empecé a quitarle las llantas al auto. Para mi sorpresa (o suerte) fue sencillo, solo tenías que saber jugarle a el auto su juego, el sigilo. No sé como, pero mi instinto me dijo que fuera con cuidado.

Pegué un sobresalto al quitarle la primera, pues había escuchado un ruido entre las sombras del lugar… vi hacia allá tragando saliva, joder, ese era el final del camino. Pero al final resultó ser un gato que se había caído de una ventana.

_Estúpidos gatos… _- pensé.

Me gustaría decirte que no estaba asustado, pero yo no era experto en eso y bueno… no fue sencillo psicológicamente para mi hacer esto. Milagrosamente, lo logré, o al menos hasta la ultima.

Llegué hasta la última que me faltaba, cuando vi delante de mi caer un demonio encapuchado con su mirada fija en mí. No, esta vez eso no era un gato.

Era el maldito Batman.

¿Qué es lo que haces?

Maldición, su voz era jodidamente atemorizante. Fría, helada, te inspiraba miedo e inseguridad solo con escucharla. ¿Cómo es que había gente que sobrevivía ante él?

Y-yo… -balbucee algo que decía como "no lo sé"

Caminó hacia mi, los mitos eran reales. Se movía como una sombra, lenta y limpiamente.

Al tenerlo frente a mí, no se me ocurrió más nada que atacarle en el torso con mi llave.

Luego de eso… no recuerdo muy bien. Movió su mano (o sus garras) hacia mi, y quedé inconsciente.

Cuando desperté, estaba en un lugar sombrío, oscuro y no podía ver mucho que digamos.

Estaba amordazado, pero podía oler humedad y sentía que estaba sentado.

Luego, escuché un grito y una exclamación en… ¿británico?

-¡Señor! – A juzgar por su voz, era una persona mayor. Pero sin duda alguna, era de Inglaterra. Lo sé porque solía ver las películas del autocine.

-Él podría ser útil. –Era otra vez esa voz, la voz de Batman.

¿A quién se refería? ¿Yo podría ser útil? ¿Batman necesitaba un ladrón? Anda, todas esas preguntas llegaron a mi tras dejar de temblar de miedo ante su voz.

Sentí como me quitaban los pañuelos de mi boca y ojos, permitiéndome ver ante mi a Batman y a un anciano con traje de mayordomo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Salió de mi boca antes de que yo lo pensara, y esperaba sonar más seguro de lo que me sentía.

-Estás en mi hogar.

-¿Eh?

-Bienvenido a casa, Jason Todd. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

-¿P-propuesta? – No entendía de que me hablaba, vamos, era BATMAN! ¿Qué podría ofrecerme? - ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

El esbozó una sonrisa que no me pareció entonces tan… ¿siniestra? y se quitó la capucha. Identifiqué su cara al instante, era un rico de esos que salían en las televisiones que veía en los vidrios de las tiendas. Eh… no recordaba su nombre… ¿Bryan Wood? No..

Su nombre era Bruce Wayne. Mi padre.

Esbocé una sonrisa, ahora lo entendía todo. ¿Sería posible? No, no lo creía. Pero ya sabes, lo único imposible era evitar la muerte, o eso solía decir mi madre (quien por cierto, murió de sobredosis. Irónico) aunque… era Batman de quien hablábamos.

¿Lo que pasó después? El mejor día de mi vida.

**Me convertí en Robin, el chico maravilla.**


End file.
